


The Parents

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [179]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint meets Phil's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parents

Phil has been acting secretive lately.

Well,  _more_  secretive than usual.

At first, Clint thought it might have been SHIELD related but Phil never gave anything away when it came to SHIELD. Plus, Phil has this strict personal rule when it came to work-related things: The house is no room for work. With that said, Phil has never brought home his work. Unless of course work comes a knockin’ (i.e. Fury.)

So Clint rules out SHIELD. 

He thinks maybe it’s the Initiative finally getting to him. But it wasn’t that, either. Steve and Bruce were generally out of Phil’s hair. Tony hasn’t blown up or planned to blow up anything for weeks. Natasha was off in some third world country for a mission. And Thor was in London with Dr. Foster.

So if it wasn’t work, and it wasn’t the Initiative then it must be-

"Clint, I need to talk to you." Phil said in a soft tone.

Oh God. Clint knew that this was going to happen but he didn’t think it would be this soon. Phil is breaking up with him because he’s a useless piece of shit who can’t even figure out what’s bothering his boyfriend. What did he do wrong?! All Phil had to do was tell him what he did wrong so that Clint could make amends and maybe, just maybe, Phil won’t dump his sorry ass.

"What? I’m not dumping you." Phil stared at him like he was saying the most ridiculous thing Phil has ever heard.

"How much of my monologue did you hear?" Clint asked.

"Something about me telling you what you did wrong- That’s not my point." Phil sighed. "About- About this Saturday. You know how you got us that table at that really expensive-not-to-mention-hard-to-get-into-unless-you’re-Stark place?"

"Foie Gras." Clint nodded.

"I can’t go." Phil grit his teeth and rushed out the words.

"Okay." Clint shrugged.

"Wait. You’re not even going to ask me why?" 

"Well, yeah. I trust that it’s the place rather than the company, and if you wanted to tell me the reason, I assume you’d have told me. Otherwise, you want to keep it secret."

Phil smiled fondly at him and Clint smiled back. “It’s just…” Phil sighed, his smile dropping off of his face. “I just found out that my parents are going to be there. They have a reservation for 8:30. And it’s not that I don’t want you to meet them. It’s just that- They can be a little…” Phil made a face that made him look like he just tasted something sour.

"Phil, this family - the Avengers - they’re practically all of the lovable yet annoying parts of any family. I think I can handle your parents. I don’t think anyone can out-weird the Avengers."

Phil huffed a laugh at that. “That’s true.” His smile slowly faded again. “But my parents, They’re not- They’re not the prying kind of family that’s just looking out for you. They’re lovable at times, sure, but… Clint, they’re homophobic.”

A soft “Oh” escaped Clint’s lips. “And you’re… not out?”

"I am. Kind of the whole reason why I moved out pretty young. Left home to join the Rangers, then after that was SHIELD. Figured that if I didn’t live under their roof-"

"You didn’t live by their rules."

Phil nodded.

"It’s okay. I understand. So what do you wanna do Saturday night instead?"

"Maybe just stay home. Watch movies?" Phil suggested.

"We could do that." Clint grinned. "Or…"

—-

The couple laughed at Clint’s joke. What? He can make high society jokes too. Clint grinned at them and raised his glass of scotch at them in toast. “Cheers.” 

The man, John as he mentioned earlier, raised his glass as well. “Cheers.” 

"So, Francis." Don’t judge Clint. Francis just sounded more sophisticated, okay? "Where’s your companion? Tell me you aren’t single." The woman, Barbara, asked. 

"I’m not. They told me they’d be a little late. Got stuck in work is all. You know those independent types. It’s their way or no way."

"Don’t I know it." John joked. Barbara hit his shoulder lightly and they all laughed again.

"Sir, your table is ready." The m’aitre d politely interrupted. "If you’ll follow me."

"Ah, excuse me. It was lovely talking to you." Clint smiled what Phil had dubbed his ‘Stage Smile’ and followed the man to his table. 

"Such a lovely boy." Barbara commented. 

"Whoever that woman is, she’s very lucky." John added before drinking from his glass. 

They continued to talk a bit more, until Barbara noticed the m’aitre d lead someone familiar to Francis’ table. “Is that?”

"I think it is." John squinted. 

"It’s Phillip."

"What’s he doing here?"

They continued to stare as Clint got up and welcomed Phil, gave him a quick kiss and even pull his chair out for him. They looked at each other then back at the couple before Phil glanced at them, gave them a smirk, nodded, and pretended they didn’t exist.

_In Clint and Phil’s table…_

"I can’t believe you’re making me do this." Phil said with a smile. 

"Admit it. It’s fun." Clint grinned unashamedly.

Phil rolled his eyes and spoke in a way that made it look like he wasn’t speaking at all. “My father looks like he’s about ready to break something.” 

Clint waved it off, “He won’t. I talked to John. He cares far too much about his image to start a scene here.”

That got Phil to chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/111282885446/im-excited-for-thursday-coz-its-a-holiday)


End file.
